For example, in a SoC (System on Chip) device etc., n channel MISFET by which the silicide region of nickel or a nickel alloy was formed in the gate, the source, and the drain by the self-align process (SAlicide: Self Aligned silicide) is adopted.
As information on prior art documents which forms a nickel silicide region in MISFET, some are following.
[Patent Reference 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-150267